Invader of Love
by PhineasFerbTones
Summary: Zim is near to destroy earth. But when he is going to do anything to get rid of this planet, he just fell in love with the Human Dib. Will he save the eart ot destroy it though? A huge fight begins. /ZADR - Don't like? Don't read!/


**Invader Zim**

Title: Invader of Love

It was dark. Deep black clouds came up. Lighting flashes were running across the sky. The time has come. I waited my whole life for this one moment. Everything was in danger: My own life, the life of all humans and our wonderful planet. I looked my Enemy deep in his eyes and I could feel that he did the same. Now the biggest fight should begin - Humans VS Aliens. If I had to go through this situation one year ago I would have feel better. It would be easier to me. I didn't had enough courage to turn my head. But I could feel the Looks of my family and all humans deep in my neck. If I would lose now the earth, like we know it, would go down. But on the other side I would kill that what's most important to me.

It all began one year ago. I was learning everything about paranormal things and I needed to go through the small and big problems of life. I was a boy like all the other boys in my age, but I could feel that I was something special. I was the chosen one, who should show the entire world that paranormal things aren't boring and crazy, like they always said. I already collected a lot of Clues for the existence of Aliens, Ghosts and other creatures, but no one wanted to believe me and they called me crazy. I got hated. No one wanted to know me. Even my own Sister Gaz hated me. It was hard, but I always got through it.

Once a day a new student came to the class of Miss Bitters. I didn't thought something bad. At our school students comes and goes. But I noticed that this boy wasn't like the others. First, I noticed his green skin. It was as green as salad. He also hadn't got ears and worn really weird clothes. I was shocked. Is that really a real Alien from another planet?

Miss Bitters told us a few things about this boy. His name was Zim. After he said some things to us he sat down on a free chair. I tried to convince my classmates that he was an Alien, but no one listened to me like usually. This goes on since 8 month now. But lately something changed between Zim and me.

On a Thursday morning I ran to school. I was late again, because my Sister adjusted my alarm clock. She was doing something like that very often. She wanted to show me that she hates me in that way and that I embarrass her. I couldn't understand that at all, because everything I said was the truth. After I came to school and left a hard and long way behind me Miss Bitters stands right in front of me and handed me a note which said "Detention". I looked confused to my teacher.

"Detention because I was too late? Isn't that a bit too hard?", I said.

"This is already the third time of this week that you're too late, Dib. I don't think it's hard at all and now sit down", Miss Bitters screamed to me.

I did what she said. While I sat down on my place I noticed that Zim was watching me. He didn't look away, even when my eyes met his. I tried to ignore it, but the feeling of being watched was almost driving me insane. I carefully looked to him over and over again and I always noticed that he looked to me permanentely. I looked down to my clothes and feel about my face. Maybe there was something weird on me what's making me getting Zim's attention. After I was absolutely sure that there was nothing awkward on me I turned my head to Zim. He was still staring at me.

"What's your problem, Zim?", I asked him loudly, "Why are you starring at me like this? Admit it, you've done something to me and you're waiting for any reactions, right?"

Zim looked a little confused to me. "I haven't done anything to you.", he said, "Not yet."

"And why are you watching me then?", I answered him with another question. Once again I could feel the looks of my classmates and I could hear how they whispered "Dib's crazy, totally insane". But this couldn't stop me to find out what Zim wanted to do with me.

"If you really wanna know", the Alien said with a annoyed voice, "I want to see out of the window since a while now, but your big head don't let me see anything."

My Classmates started laughing. Embarrassed and blushing I turned my head to Miss Bitters again who screamed "Silence" pretty loudly to go on with the lessons.

After School, which lasted like 2 days for me, I left the classroom as fast as I could. I took a deep breathe and picked the little pieces of paper out of my hair which was thrown on my head by my classmates. It took all my power to spend so much time with people who hated me as hell everyday. I walked slowly back home. I couldn't think about anything else than the looks Zim gave to me. During I paid my thoughts all my attention and continued walking home I noticed that something kicked my legs away and that a long robotic spider leg pulled me to it. When I finally realized what was happen I saw a shadow of my worst enemy right in front of me. The sun was shining in my eyes, so that I couldn't see anything. But I could guess who was standing in front of me though.

"Zim, what the...", I began to speak.

"Shut up!", Zim interrupted me, "You want to know why I was staring at you all the time? I will tell you. I am going to make a plan how to destroy the earth. And you will be my first victim, Dib. I'm still looking for a way to get you out of my way forever, but you know what? I can't find one. No way is worse enough to destroy you painful."

I looked very confused to Zim. "And that's why you was staring at me all the time? Zim, I will destroy your plan, like I destroyed all your plans before. You won't come through with your plan.", I said to him.

"Oh, I'm already going through with it. I will only think about a way to kill you. And this will be my biggest success then.", Zim said and let me go again. Then he ran away to his own House. I stand up, patted the dust of the street from my clothes and continued walking. But my thoughts were running across my head.

When I finally arrived at home I opened the door and got inside.

"I'm home", I said while my mind was somewhere else and went into the kitchen to get myself my lunch, so that I could go to my own secure room after that. My father, the famous Professor Dr. Membrane, wasn't home like usually. Gaz was standing in front of the microwave instead and was warminu up her food.

"Hello, Gaz.", I said to my little sister.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your voice", she answered to me very rude.

I decided to ignore the things she said and told her about my meeting with Zim: "Guess what happened to me today."

"Your head became finally a bit smaller?", she interrupted me.

"No, Gaz. And my head isn't too big. I met Zim lately and he told me that he is shortly before destroing the earth. This is bad. Very, very bad. I have no clue what he will do yet, but I know that I need to stop him."

Gaz looked at me with a pejorative and disinterested Look and went arround me like I haven't said anything. "Don't you think that you're thinking a little bit too much about these weird Zim? This is gonna be so scary. Like you would want something from him, or so", she said and left the room.

"No, I don't want something from him", I screamed after her and began to warm up my food in the microwae as well. Why does Gaz think that I would want something from Zim? He was my biggest and worst Enemie.

I went into my room and sat myself in front of the Computer where I tried to get another view into Zim's house. I couldn't forgot the words of Gaz during that. How could I ever have a crush on Zim? It was true what she said. I was thinking a lot about Zim. But I never combinated this thoughts with the feeling of Love. I was so sure that the only feeling I had for these little Alien was nothing, but deep Hate. He was here to destroy the earth and it was my task to stop him. How could I ever be in love with him?

"It would be very stupid and wrong because he is an Alien and I'm a human. Plus, we are both male", I thought to myself. It would never work out. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on my computer again. It made me upset that I even thought about that. I was clicking through my programs to install the Spy-Camera and tried to forgot what I was thinking about. After a little while I made it to get a view into Zim's House through one of the cameras, which were still in Zim's Home. I stared at my screen, which was showin me the basic of my Enemie in all details. After a few minutes Zim entered the room.

"Computer", I heard him on the other side of the camera screaming, "create a connection to the mothership of the Tallest."

"He want to contact the tallest. Will I know what he's going to do now?", I said. I was talking to myself all the time, what was making me even more crazier in the eyes of the other people. I didn't even know why I was doing this.

Like I would be obsessed, I kept on staring at my Computerscreen. Within the next 5 minutes I would know what Zim had planned to destroy the Earth. Zim's computer connected him with the Almighty Tallest.

I heard him talking: "My Tallest, I prepared the Destruction of the Earth and all humans. Please, send me the soldiers. I finished my Misson successful now."

I just bite my lips and clawed my hands on my desk. "What is your Plan? What are you gonna do? I need to know, tell me", I screamed, "it is horrible. Zim is gonna destroy the Earth and I have no clue what I can do against it. I need to do something...".

I jumped off my seat and ran to the room of my sister Gaz. "Gaz!", I screamed in panic.

"I told you million of times that you better stay away from my room, Dib", my sister said.

I ignored it again and tried to explain my suddenly and illegally entering: "I'm sorry, Gaz. But Zim is gonna destroy the earth and I don't know anything about his Plan. I have no idea what I should do. We need to find out what we need to do. Else we are all doomed."

"Then go to Zim and play your games with him. As long as you don't annoy me, I don't care.", Gaz respond with immediately.

For a short, ver short moment I thought about getting mad, but I had no time for this. I made my way to Zim's House. I ran along the street, keeping my mission to stop my worst Enemy deep in my mind. But I didn't knew what was expecting me there.


End file.
